


Ah yes, the predictable High School AU

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gift Fic, M/M, Pidge/Pidge Shipping, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shorty's having a normal day, Pidge's having a bad day, and Darrell is there. Oh and they're in high school. (Gift story for Eccentric_Calico)CANCELLED





	1. Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eccentric_Calico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Calico/gifts).



> So the DoTU/GoLion characters will go by their Japanese names, the VF characters will go by the GoLion team's nicknames (with the exception of VF Pidge, who will use his real name, Darrell), and the VLD team will go by their names. 
> 
> For example,  
> DoTU/GoLion Lance: Isamu  
> VF Lance: Moody  
> VLD Lance: Lance
> 
> Chapter 1 will also be the shortest chapter of them all.

"Oh come on, this is the third time this week!" Shorty huffed, looking up at his textbook, which had been placed on the highest shelf in the classroom. He guessed that his teachers just never payed any attention to which book belonged to which student, because three times in the same week, different teachers had placed his book on the highest shelf, way out of his reach. He didn't like having to scale bookshelves, and he always got in trouble because "what if they fell?" He weighed like, 80 pounds, there was no way he'd knock over a bookshelf that was nailed to the wall.

  
He stepped on the bottom shelf, ignoring the shouts of his teacher, and continued climbing until he grabbed his book. Just to add insult to injury, he hopped down gracefully from the top of the shelf and landing on his feet, like always. The class applauded.

  
So far, it was a typical day for Hiroshi Suzuishi.

 

* * *

  
Katie Holt, nicknamed Pidge, sadly couldn't say the same.

  
_Her_ book had been placed on the top shelf of the classroom, and, unlike Shorty, she didn't know how to climb things. Not even trees! So she stood there, awkwardly, waiting for someone to notice her trouble.

"Here, lemme get that for you." A boy, slightly taller than her, though not by much, reached up and handed her the book.

"Thanks!" She called. He waved back.

 

* * *

 

Darrell Stoker? Eh, he was there. Not much to say. Heck, most of the school knew nothing about him. He was a huge nerd, and he was dating Moody. That's all to be known about him. 

Well, he was walking to his next class, when Shorty barreled into him out of nowhere.

"There you are, I've been looking for you all day!" He squeaked, standing back up. "Ms. Johnson is out, we should skip her class."

"Isn't that difficult? Won't we get caught?" Darrell asked, hesitant. 

"Dude, the sub doesn't even know who we are. We just hang out in the bathroom until class is over. Isamu's done it a ton of times, and he's never been caught." 

"I don't know..."

"If she catches us, we'll just say that we're going to the bathroom. She doesn't know who we are, so its not like we'll get in trouble."

"...Fine." 

The two boys made their way to the bathroom, weaving in and out of students. 

Shorty kicked open the door to the (surprisingly) empty bathroom. 

"Welcome to our home for the next half-hour!"

 


	2. Darrell and Shorty hang out in a bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says.

"You sure no one's gonna catch us here?" Darrell asked nervously, looking from side to side. 

"I'm sure dude. No one ever uses this one." Shorty replied. "You want some chocolate?"

Darrell nodded as a chocolate bar went sailing past his head, making him jump.

"You've gotta catch it man!" Shorty laughed.

The two sat for a while, silently eating their snacks, before Darrell broke the silence.

"You ever thought of staying over at my place?" He asked.

"I would, but I don't feel like listening to Moody pound you into next Tuesday." Shorty shrugged.

"Nah, he's not coming over this weekend, and there's gonna be another friend there."

"Who is it?"

"You'll see."

"Fine."

Shorty pulled his phone out of his pocket and absentmindedly scrolled through his YouTube feed, looking for something to watch. "Oh look, this one guy is livestreaming a bunch of Spongebob episodes.

"He reacting to them?"

Shorty opened the stream. "Nope. Its just free Spongebob."

"Do you have anything better to watch?"

"I mean, if you're up for shitty anime, then sure, but otherwise its either this or Dream Daddy. And I'm pretty sure you don't wanna watch someone play Dream Daddy."

"I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"Eh, alright."

Shorty scooted over next to Darrell. "Which routes have you seen?"

"Robert, Craig, Hugo, and Brian."

"OK then, so we can do Joseph, Damien, or Mat."

"I've always been curious as to why everyone seems to hate Joseph, but Damien's a really interesting character..."

"Mat it is then."

The boys spent the next twenty minutes watching the first episode of Mat's route, and then the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Well, we've gotta go. I'll see you later!" Shorty picked up his stuff and ran.

"See ya!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shamelessly plugs my favorite game rn* go play dream daddy....


End file.
